thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Beer Tapper
Beer Tapper (a.k.a. Beer Tapper Gone Wild) is a graphically updated (and slightly more "mature" themed) version of the classic arcade game "Beer Tapper/Root Beer Tapper" In this version, you travel to bars all over the world and serve beer to thirsty female customers of incremental attractiveness. There are multiple stages of play, with 3 levels within each stage. Once the third level is completed you are treated to a short cut scene and move on to the next stage. The game is over when you lose three lives, either by breaking glasses, or getting tossed out of the bar. Once the game is over, you must submit your score to restart. How to Play From the title screen, click on the "Play" button in the lower right corner. Once the game starts, you'll see a short tutorial explaining controls. You may skip this tutorial by clicking on the "Skip" button located on the lower right corner. On the screen of the saloon, there will be 4 bars with doors on the left side and beer kegs on the opposing end. The basic goal of Beer Tapper is to serve your thirsty customers as they enter the saloon. Every time you serve a beer, the customer is "pushed back" slightly. The idea is to "push" all the customers back out of the door in order to advance to the next level. If a customer isn't pushed out the door after being served, they will toss back their empty glass. If you do not achieve this you will lose a life. You will also lose a life is any customers reach the end of a bar. Control This game uses a "WASD" control scheme instead of the arrow keys. "W" moves your bartender up one bar. "S" moves your bartender down one bar. "A" moves your bartender to the left. "D" moves your bartender to the right. Hold the space bar next to a keg to fill a beer mug. Release the space bar to send the filled glass down the bar. If you don't fill the glass before releasing the space bar, it will not be sent down the bar. Collecting "Tips" The only power-up featured in this game are the occasional tips the customers leave behind. The tip will resemble a sparkling pile of coins. You must run down the bar containing the tip to retrieve it. Snagging a tip will open up the stage band, who will play for a few seconds. This will freeze random customers in place (who will be watching the band) and keep them from advancing. Be warned that a customer watching the band will NOT grab a beer tossed their way. Snagging tips will also give a good boost to your score. Tips As the levels progress and you get more customers the amount of glasses coming down the tables will also increase. Try to be nimble by balancing the amount of time you devote to quenching the customers and grabbing glasses. Work from the middle so you have easier access to the side areas. Tips do not vanish, so do not worry about grabbing them in time. Make sure you are completely clear to grab one before attempting to make the run down the bar. After levels 1-1 and 1-2, customers will start in the saloon 12 at a time. (3 customers per bar.) If you push out all customers on one bar yet still have people remaining in the saloon, three more customers will appear on the empty bar after several seconds. However, as long as there is at least one customer on a bar, no additional customers will appear on that bar. It's ideal to have only 1 customer per bar, try to keep them evenly advancing, and then push them out all at once. If you are running down a bar to collect a tip, and find a glass getting ready to crash onto the floor of another bar, you can move up or down to appear keg-side on the adjacent bar. This is much more ideal than running back to the right. When "pushing" customers back out the door, stay on the bar and immediately serve a beer for any empty glasses headed your way. This will ensure minimum opportunity for those customers to advance forward. Just be sure not to over serve and toss a full glass down an empty bar. You can collect empty glasses while filling new ones. As long as you are on the bar the glass is headed down, you will collect it, regardless of whether or not you are filling at the time. If you accidentally start filling a glass on an empty bar's keg, you can move up or down freely while still holding the space bar, and not serve the filled glass. Just make sure not to let go until you have a customer to serve. Bugs A common, and highly frustrating bug is when a customer tosses an empty glass toward the door side of the bar, rather then back toward the bartender. There's nothing you can do about it, and it still counts as a broken glass. You will lose a life. This effect usually occurs when you've been on a level for a while, but it can happen at any time. Sometimes customers will just not grab the glass you served letting it crash on the other side. Also a frustrating bug, but a slight bit less common than the "wrong way glass". Occasionally when grabbing tips, the "frozen" customers watching the band will not "unfreeze" and remain watching for the rest of the level. If this happens, there's nothing you can do to finish the level besides purposefully lose a life. This effect is very rare, but if it does happen, it usually occurs on the second stage, "Cancun." ChaosD1 02:51, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Content Category:Games